


baby's first christmas

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, mentioned sehun and zitao, the actual a/b/o dynamics are mentioned like twice oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun celebrate christmas with their baby.





	baby's first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first time writing a/b/o so dont judge it too harshly

baby's first christmas isn't off to a good start. the baby in question, soonja, their precious baby daughter, won’t stop crying. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whines, pouting as lovely soonja hits his shoulder with her tiny fist, “do something! i’ve been holding her all morning and she won’t stop crying! i already fed her, and changed her diaper, i dunno what’s wrong!”

chanyeol jolts where he’s sitting, blinking rapidly. 

“uh,” he says, reaching up to rub at his tired eyes. “maybe she’s just unhappy.”

”i want her to be happy.” baekhyun pouts, looking down at his sweet, wonderful daughter before glancing over at his husband. “it’s her first christmas… it should be a happy day.” 

“let me hold her. maybe she’ll calm down,” chanyeol takes the baby from baekhyun, yawning as he pats her little head. baekhyun just watches, trying his best to be patient. soonja calms almost immediately once she’s in chanyeol’s arms. 

“not fair,” baekhyun whines, pouting. “why does she like you better? not fair, i did all the hard work, yeol. i brought her into this world. and this is how she repays me!” 

“you’re hyper, i’m not.” chanyeol shrugs slightly. soonja’s drooling onto his shirt now, her little eyes half-closed. “she’s calmed by my presence.” 

“i’m not  _hyper_ , chanyeol. i’m very calm,” he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “is she gonna sleep? we gotta give her a present.” they’ve only gotten her a few presents, since she’s too young to open them herself. 

“did we really need to get her anything? i mean, she’s only three months old, baek.”

“yes! it’s her first christmas, yeol.” baekhyun pouts, scooting over until he’s seated right next to chanyeol. “is she asleep? she’s really quiet now.”

“i think so,” chanyeol frowns, glancing down at soonja. “yep, she’s asleep. she’s drooling on me.”

”she cried for hours, no wonder she’s tired,” baekhyun sighs, leaning over until he’s propped up against chanyeol. “i thought this would get easier once she was here... it’s been three months and i don’t think i’ve gotten more than four hours of sleep since.” 

“that’s what we signed up for,” chanyeol replies. “and it’s worth it, hm? don’t answer that, of course it is. she’s worth it, babe.” 

“yeah...” baekhyun closes his eyes for a moment, almost wishing to go back to bed. “of course she is... but i wish she’d let me sleep more.” he leans over to look at soonja, reaching over to pat her head. 

“you’ll get your sleep eventually,” chanyeol says fondly. “she’ll stop waking up so many times at night at some point.” 

“easy for you to say! i’m the one who gets up when she cries,” he replies, “you just sleep right through it. even when we’re  _both_ crying! then i wake you up and i don’t even think you understand what’s happening when i do that. you just hug me and fall asleep on me.” 

“i don’t know what else to do when you cry,” chanyeol shrugs, handing the baby back to baekhyun, who just coos and tucks her head into the crook of his neck, right near where the bond mark from chanyeol is. it’s cute, really, the way their daughter clings to him when she’s sleepy. 

“hang on, don’t move.” baekhyun hardly has time to say anything before chanyeol gets up, going off in search of something. the taller man comes back with his phone, stopping in front of his husband and daughter to take a picture. “there, now we’ve got at least one picture from baby’s first christmas.” 

“we’ll take more later, right?” he asks softly, pausing to see if soonja has gone back to sleep or not. she’s drooling on his shirt, so he assumes she’s asleep. “we gotta get pictures of her in her christmas dress. mom wants pictures, and i think sehun and tao want to see as well.” 

“we’ll get them, baekhyun, don’t worry.” chanyeol smiles, settling back down. “how long do you think she’ll sleep for?” 

“i dunno,” says baekhyun, gazing at their perfect, sleepy daughter. “probably a long time. she had a rough night. i guess christmas will just have to wait for later.”

”guess so.” chanyeol sighs a tired sigh. “hey, i have something to tell you. come here, it’s important.”

”what is it?” baekhyun asks softly, moving a little closer to chanyeol, making sure that he doesn’t move too suddenly and accidentally end up waking the baby. chanyeol leans in a little closer, pressing a short but sweet kiss to baekhyun’s lips. 

“i love you,” he says, gazing lovingly at his omega, his wonderful husband. 

“i love you too, you big sap.” baekhyun rolls his eyes. he loves how his life turned out, he loves waking up to chanyeol and soonja every morning. even if it might be very early in the morning, he still loves it. maybe baby’s first christmas isn’t going as planned, but they’ll make it work. 

**Author's Note:**

> the a/b/o dynamics are hardly mentioned bc the whole secondary gender isn’t always super important to the plot but sksksks i tried. should i,, try to write more a/b/o?? or not?? 
> 
> anyways, merry christmas and happy holidays! if you don’t celebrate, i hope you have a wonderful day! ❤️


End file.
